


His Good Girl

by CaptainWeasley



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom!Guzmán, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy BDSM, Happy Sex, I can't be the only one who got a really kinky vibe from that daydream in season 2?, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Sub!Nadia, Written after season 2, also Guzmán is Woke, basically this is a much longer and more adult version of Nadia's daydream, both of them are adults in this story, somehow writing smut lead me to ranting about the evils of capitalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: Usually, Nadia and Guzmán are both busy with their jobs. So when they do have the opportunity to spend a whole day in bed together, they certainly make the most of it. A bit of fluff, a lot of kink and a dash of anti-capitalist propaganda all rolled into one!
Relationships: Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Nadia Shana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	His Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, did this story get out of hand. I started out wanting to write a simple choking kink, and ended up with this long-ass thing a couple of months and several revisions later. I have no idea what happened there. General warning: this gets kind of intense at times, there are descriptions of pain being inflicted (always consensual, though!). If that's not your cup of tea, these aren't the kinky scenes you're looking for.
> 
> Also, I know that applying pressure directly to the front of the throat is incredibly dangerous. This is my fantasy, though, so anything I say goes :)
> 
> For more info on the design I used as inspiration for the bondage scene click [here](https://www.theduchy.com/standard-crotch-rope/).
> 
> And now, have fun!

Guzmán tightens his grip around Nadia's throat and she makes a sound, almost a moan, but not quite. It feels so good, Guzmán's weight on top of her, holding her breath and her life in one hand, literally. When he loosens his fingers, Nadia draws a deep, shaky breath, opens her eyes to look at him. 

Guzmán's other hand finds its way to her cunt, and Nadia moans helplessly when he runs his fingers in between her folds, draws circles around her clit. 

"You really like this, don't you? You're so wet." 

Nadia gives a little nod, smiling. She can't believe they've never actually tried this before. 

"Yes, I do... Please don't stop!" 

Guzmán leans down to kiss her, just a little peck, then tightens his grip again. Nadia would never have guessed that being choked would actually feel this good, so much better than in her fantasies, and she's almost disappointed when Guzmán lets her breathe again. 

It's not like she can dwell on it, though, because Guzmán is doing wonderful things with his other hand, he knows just how to touch her, how to make her squirm and shiver and scream. 

"Please," Nadia says, her thoughts incoherent, " _please!_ " 

Thankfully, Guzmán understands, and the weight on her throat is back a moment later, and her eyes fall shut. This feels amazing in a completely new way, like nothing they've ever done, which is saying something. 

He lets her go again, leans down to kiss her shoulder when she draws a desperate, loud breath, then the base of her neck, bites her soft flesh. Nadia mewls, she can feel her orgasm building up. 

"I want to taste you," Guzmán whispers in her ear, and Nadia moans in response, because she wants that too, so much. 

Guzmán kisses his way down her body, but he doesn't linger, doesn't waste time. He drags his fingers away from her clit, and Nadia opens her eyes just in time to see him lick them clean. Guzmán notices her staring and winks at her, making her laugh. 

"I love you," she says, runs a shaking hand through his hair. 

"I love you, too, Nadia." 

His tongue feels so good, so wonderfully perfect. A shiver runs through Nadia's whole body, making her groan in pleasure, but there's still something missing... 

"Choke me again," Nadia pleads. 

Instead of complying, though, Guzmán stops what he is doing. 

"Nadia, I can't see your face like this. I don't want to hurt you." 

Typical Guzmán, always the fucking gentleman. Nadia has to make an effort not to roll her eyes. It's one of the reasons why she loves him so much, but right now it's just incredibly annoying. Nadia rests one of her hands on his arm. 

"I'll tap out if it's too much," she says, tapping his arm twice to demonstrate. "Please, Guzmán." 

They look at each other for a long moment, then he nods. 

His face disappears between her thighs again, and this time, Guzmán tightens his grip around her throat at the same time. Because of the awkward angle, it's not quite as restricting as before, but Nadia doesn't mind. In fact, it feels incredible. When he releases her and flicks his tongue against her clit at the same time, Nadia comes with an incoherent shout. 

** 

She lies in Guzmán's arms afterwards, her ear pressed against his chest, feeling rather than actually listening to his steady heartbeat. 

"Talk to me," he says. 

He's running his fingers over her hair gently. 

"Can we do that more often?" 

Guzmán laughs, and Nadia can't help but grin as well. 

"Absolutely." 

"Good." 

Nadia yawns. Her whole body feels very heavy. 

"You mind if I take a nap?" 

Even her voice sounds sleepy. Guzmán kisses her temple. 

"Knock yourself out. I'm gonna order pizza, you want the usual?" 

Nadia closes her eyes, breathes in Guzmán's wonderful scent. 

"Mh." 

** 

Nadia wakes up when the doorbell rings and Guzmán gently pushes her off of him to get their order. She stretches on the now empty bed, a smile on her face. They haven't spent a day like this in a while, with their jobs keeping them busy all the time. Nadia realises she has missed this, just lying in bed with Guzmán, doing nothing except for eating and having sex and napping. This train of thought takes her right into her office, and she begins thinking about her presentation for the upcoming meeting. This is an important one, and there's something on slide number five that could really be improved... 

When Guzmán comes back into the room, Nadia is sitting in bed, legs crossed, with her laptop open in front of her. 

"Hey, we said no work today," Guzmán chides her as he sits down next to her with two pizza boxes. "Just sex and fast food." 

Nadia makes her biggest puppy dog eyes at him. 

"I know, I know. Just five minutes, okay?" 

Guzmán sighs, but he knows her well enough to recognize a lost battle when he sees one. 

"Okay." 

He puts one of the boxes next to her, then leans back into the cushions and starts on his own pizza. The smell is delicious, but Nadia is determined to get this damn slide right, right now. 

"Wow, this is so good. Want to try some?" 

Nadia looks up to see Guzmán grinning at her, holding out a piece of pizza. 

"Two minutes, I promise." 

Well, the presentation still isn't a lot better after two minutes. Nadia takes some quick notes to make sure she can remember all her ideas later, and closes the laptop. 

"Bon appétit," she says. 

Guzmán is right, the pizza really is delicious. They eat in comfortable silence, only broken when Guzmán fetches drinks and two glasses from the kitchen. Wine for himself, soda for Nadia. Nadia raises an eyebrow at him together with her glass. 

"Red wine over white bedsheets? You sure?" 

"If these bedsheets aren't completely filthy at the end of the day, you'll be hearing from my lawyer." 

Nadia bursts out laughing. 

"I'm sorry, honey, domestic squabbles are a little below my pay-grade. I could refer you to one of my interns if you want?" 

"You want your interns to know all about your private life?" 

"You want my interns to know all about _your_ private life?" 

Nadia sticks out her tongue at him and Guzmán shakes his head. 

"God, it's really impossible to have the last word with you." 

"And that's why I'm your lawyer, darling." 

Guzmán leans forward to kiss her, he tastes vaguely of pineapples. Nadia has long since stopped wondering why anyone would eat Hawaiian pizza and just accepted that her boyfriend likes it. 

** 

When the empty pizza boxes are in the trash and both of them have washed up (Nadia refuses to have sex while her fingers are sticky from eating), they quickly find their way back into their bed. Nadia leans up to kiss Guzmán. His skin is hot against her own, and he pulls her even closer, embracing her. She sighs into his mouth, it feels so good and so right. In this moment, Nadia knows exactly what she wants to do next. 

She lets go of Guzmán so she can open the pants he is still wearing. Well, he couldn't very well greet the delivery person stark naked, Nadia thinks, smirking slightly at the idea. Guzmán, it turns out, is very eager to get rid of the garments. 

When Nadia closes her lips around him, all she can think about is how much she loves doing this. Guzmán's length feels so fucking good in her mouth. Nadia takes him in as far as she can, which is pretty far actually, then takes a deep breath in through her nose. His scent stirs something deep inside her, so primal it might as well be a remnant from the Stone Age. Nadia drags her nails over Guzmán's chest, making him inhale sharply at the sudden sensation. 

She knows just what to do with her tongue, how to elicit those little moans from her boyfriend. The day she discovered Guzmán's moans might have been one of the best days of her life. 

Her rhythm is steady, and it doesn't take long until Guzmán comes in her mouth. Nadia swallows it all down greedily, licks him clean. 

"Fuck," Guzmán mumbles. 

Nadia looks up at him. He doesn't seem capable of saying anything else. She grins. 

"Come here." 

She takes him into her arms, lying side by side on the mattress, her nose pressed into the space in between his shoulder blades. 

"You really shouldn't be allowed to be so good at that." 

Nadia laughs. 

"Sue me, darling." 

Guzmán laughs, as well. 

"I'd like to see you handle that case." 

Nadia presses a soft kiss into his skin. 

"Oh, I know exactly what I would do. I would just use my mouth on your cock every time you wanted to testify against me. You'd never be able to speak." 

Nadia can feel the shiver running through Guzmán's body. 

"Maybe I really should sue you," he says quietly, obviously feeling renewed arousal despite his exhaustion. 

Nadia cuddles up closer, holding him tight. 

"Maybe you really should." 

They stay like that for a bit, Nadia kissing his back every now and then. Her thoughts wander lazily, and she finds herself thinking of a day long past, when they were still at school together. 

"You remember when we were 16, my first blowjob in that awful locker room?" 

Guzmán turns towards her, plays with her hair. 

"Course I remember. Best six minutes of my life." 

They both start laughing. 

"I always thought it was closer to three minutes." 

"Hey! I pride myself on lasting those six minutes." 

"Only reason you lasted any minutes is because I had no idea what I was doing." 

Guzmán grins. 

"Alright, you win, as always." 

Nadia kisses him so hard it almost hurts. 

** 

Guzmán pours himself a glass of wine, apparently deep in thought. 

"There's something I'd like to do today, if you want." 

Nadia looks at him with interest. Guzmán often lets her take the lead on deciding what to do in the bedroom, and it's not like she's opposed to that, but hearing what Guzmán wants always makes her happy. 

"Tell me." 

"Ibiza." 

Nadia raises an eyebrow, very intrigued and a little turned on already. 

"Really, Ibiza?" 

"Yeah. Before, when you were using your mouth, I had a great view of your—well, I kept thinking about Ibiza, I mean, just if you want." 

Nadia shakes her head, grinning. It's endearing that he says it in such a flowery way, always the gentleman. 

"Yes," she says. "I want to." 

"Nadia, I love you." 

She laughs. 

"And with good reason. But we're doing the whole thing, right? I mean, if we're doing this, I want to still feel sore at work tomorrow." 

Now it's Guzmán's turn to look intrigued and a little turned on. 

"You got it, darling." 

"I'll go get cleaned up, and then I'm all yours. On one condition." 

Nadia grins mischievously, unable to stop herself from teasing him a little before they start to play. 

"What condition?" 

Nadia leans towards Guzmán. 

"I want you to repeat after me: Nadia, I want to fuck you in the ass." 

She can see a spark in his eyes, and fuck, she's so ready for what comes next. 

Guzmán grabs her by the hair without warning, forcing her head back so that her throat is exposed, then leans closer to whisper in her ear. 

"Nadia, I want to fuck you in the ass. So go and get yourself cleaned up right now without a single word. Understood?" 

A shiver runs through Nadia's whole body. When he gets into character it really is something else. By God, she has missed this. 

When Guzmán releases her, he looks at her, almost like he's daring her to disobey his orders. But Nadia doesn't want to disobey, she wants to be a good girl for him. So she simply nods, slips off the bed and makes her way towards the bathroom. 

** 

When Nadia comes back into the bedroom, Guzmán is dressed in an expensive white shirt and dark trousers. He knows exactly how much Nadia loves seeing him in this ensemble, and there's no denying that it has an effect on her. The first two buttons of the shirt are unbuttoned, and she feels the sudden urge to drag her tongue over the exposed skin. She shakes her head slightly to make herself look into Guzmán's eyes. A single strand of hair falls into Nadia's face, and she pulls it back into her braid, trying to make it stay there. 

Guzmán watches her casually, takes a sip from his glass of wine that's still almost completely full. 

"Come here," he tells her finally, and Nadia obeys. 

Nadia is not ashamed of her naked body; in fact, she knows that she looks damn good. Still, Guzmán looking at her like this while he is fully dressed (apart from shoes and socks, of course) does send a wonderful shiver of excitement down her spine. When she stands in front of him, she smiles at him, and Guzmán smiles back. 

"Close your eyes. Hands behind your head. Like that, good." 

Guzmán follows the lines of her body with his free hand, almost lazily. He plays with her left nipple, pinches it slightly, and Nadia takes a sharp breath. She makes herself keep her eyes closed, but it's not easy. 

"Too much?" 

Nadia shakes her head. 

"Are you in the mood for a bit of pain today?" 

Nadia nods. 

"You have permission to speak if something is pushing your limits or if I order you to speak. Otherwise, I don't want to hear a single word from you. Is that clear?" 

Nadia nods once more. 

Guzmán continues his exploration of her body, touches her like she's an exquisite piece of art that he wants to discover every inch of. Nadia's arms start to hurt after a while, but it's not bad enough for her to have to break the silence. Also, her arousal keeps on building, masking the pain. 

"Turn around," Guzmán instructs her, and he keeps doing the same thing to her back. His fingertips on her skin make little sparks erupt all over Nadia's body. 

"Did you fantasize about me, this past week?" 

Nadia nods. 

"Did you touch yourself thinking about me?" 

She nods again. 

"Tell me about the fantasy." 

"We were in my office," Nadia begins, a slight blush creeping into her face, "I was sitting on my desk, you were kneeling before me, face between my legs. The door was ajar and somebody could have come in any minute. We had to be very quiet so we wouldn't be discovered..." 

"What happened next? Tell me." 

Nadia can feel her blush deepen. 

"The phone rang, one of my most important clients. What you did felt so good, but I couldn't show it. I had to keep talking normally, even when I was right on the edge... You didn't let me come until he hung up." 

Guzmán leans closer, so he can whisper into her ear. Nadia can feel the fabric of his shirt against her back, light as a feather. 

"That is _very_ interesting... If you want, we can do something like that right now. I could call one of our friends, or your assistant, and have you make pleasant small-talk while I go down on you. Would you like that?" 

Nadia considers for a moment, then she shakes her head. 

"Just the two of us, then." 

Guzmán kisses her left arm, close to her wrist, slowly follows the line of that same arm with the tips of his fingers. 

"Good. I like having you all to myself." 

He has reached her elbow, which is level with her head, and then his fingers go down her arm, down her side, oh so very slowly. Nadia hisses with tingling pleasure when he reaches that sensitive spot below her ribs. She wishes he would linger there, but it's clear that this isn't supposed to be for her pleasure. Guzmán is simply taking what he wants from her, and the knowledge makes Nadia's cunt ache for him. 

Almost like he's read her mind, Guzmán continues to speak. 

"Patience, my dear. If you continue to be a good girl for me and obey my orders, I will consider allowing you pleasure. But right now, that should not be your concern. Right now, you should only care about pleasing me." 

His hand has reached her ass, and he caresses her soft flesh. 

"I bet that you're so wet for my cock up your ass, it drives you crazy just thinking about it. Am I right?" 

Nadia nods, making Guzmán chuckle. 

"Well, patience is a virtue, darling. Kneel down, hands behind your back." 

Nadia's arms tingle when she moves them, blood rushing back into them. The sensation is unpleasant, but Nadia thinks that she can take much more than this tonight. It's not often that she's in the mood for pain, but today is apparently one of those days. 

She keeps her eyes closed, as he has not given her permission to open them again, but from the sounds she hears, Nadia is certain that Guzmán is going across the room, moving a piece of furniture, briefly. Carrying it? Then she can hear the sounds in front of her: something heavy being set down, the rustling of clothes. 

"Look at me." 

Nadia obeys. The light is bright in her eyes at first, but soon she has no trouble seeing Guzmán sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in front of her, watching her intently. 

"Come here, I want to be able to touch you." 

Nadia awkwardly makes her way towards him, on her knees the whole time. Thankfully, the carpet is very soft. She's not sure she could do this on the hard floor. Nadia stops when she's inches away from Guzmán's legs, then looks up at him expectantly. Even though she knows that other people might try to go for a deferential look, _subservient_ is not in her repertoire of facial expressions. Guzmán has never complained. 

"I learned a very intriguing new fact about you today," Guzmán says conversationally. "And I want to know how far that wonderful knowledge can take me. Stand up." 

Nadia complies at once. She has an idea of where this might be going, and she's keeping her fingers crossed behind her back, hoping that her suspicion proves correct. 

Guzmán touches her cunt with his right hand, his fingers in between her folds. The touch is more exploratory than anything else: he doesn't linger, doesn't stimulate her. 

"Kneel." 

When she's back on her knees in front of him, he holds his hand out in front of her mouth. The command is clear even without Guzmán saying anything. Nadia obediently licks his fingers clean. She's wet but evidently not that wet, as the task is finished very quickly. 

"Now, let's see what happens when I do _this_." 

He places his still slightly moist hand on her throat, his other hand on the back of her neck. Then, he pushes. Nadia whimpers as sudden arousal shoots through her, hot and electric. 

Guzmán never chokes her for long and makes sure that she has enough time to catch her breath in between pushes of his hands, but the longer this goes on, the more desperate Nadia becomes. There are moans and whines and whimpers and her body is shaking and she's sure she's dripping onto the carpet. She can barely even feel the pain in her knees from the uncomfortable position. 

"Stand up," Guzmán finally says. 

This is difficult. Nadia's legs are shaking, and Guzmán has to steady her to make sure she doesn't collapse. Finally, she's standing. 

Again, he checks how wet she is, and Nadia can feel his fingers slipping over her skin, God, if he just touched her clit, she's so close, it's right there, _please_! 

He does not. 

"On your knees." 

Nadia obeys with a pained groan that has nothing to do with her legs and everything to do with her desperate need for release. 

"Open your mouth." 

Again, she is presented with his fingers, and when she leans in to clean them, she finds they are dripping wet. 

"Interesting, wouldn't you say? Maybe, in the future, we can just skip foreplay altogether. I just need to push a little right here—" 

He caresses her throat with his other hand. 

"—and you're good to go." 

Guzmán grins at her. Nadia whimpers. 

He removes his fingers from her mouth when he deems them sufficiently clean, looking at her shrewdly. 

"I wonder..." Guzmán says, more to himself than to Nadia, and doesn't finish the sentence. 

Carefully, he places his hands around her throat again, builds up the pressure slowly. Nadia is shaking, desperate for him to touch her, desperate to be touched, but Guzmán enjoys seeing her like this. Nadia is sure that she is quite a sight, so she can't fault him for that. 

Guzmán changes his approach a little: he moves his right hand so that he can hold her neck in place with it, his palm cupping her throat, still applying a little bit of pressure. Nadia can breathe consistently; nonetheless, the sensation is driving her insane in the very best way. 

With his left hand, Guzmán starts caressing her back: random patterns at first, his touches light. Soon, however, she can feel his fingernails digging into her skin, making her gasp. This kind of pain never lingers long, but that's evidently not what Guzmán is going for right now. 

"Are you close?" 

Nadia nods frantically. Guzmán drags his fingernails over her right shoulder blade, making her hiss as the mixture of pain and pleasure jolts through her. 

"You want me to be a bit less gentle?" 

Nadia nods, whimpering. 

He drags his fingernails over her spine forcefully, and this time, it really fucking hurts. Nadia groans in frustration, she's so fucking close, _please, please!_ Guzmán chokes her again, his fingers still digging into the skin of her back. Nadia's body is shaking, this is agony, she absolutely loves every second of it. 

Suddenly, Guzmán lets her breathe again, and before Nadia quite comprehends what is happening, he slaps one of her tits. The sensation is new and explosive and it makes Nadia cry out, pain and pleasure mingling inside her body. 

"Come for me, Nadia," Guzmán whispers into her ear, just before he slaps her other tit. 

Nadia screams when her orgasm rushes through her, and for a few seconds she can't feel anything else, like she's not part of the real world any more. 

Nadia has just enough mental capacity left to marvel at the fact that she just came untouched, without any stimulation to her clit whatsoever, for the first time in her life. Holy shit. 

She's just barely aware of her legs giving out under her, of Guzmán catching her and taking her into his arms. He picks her up from the floor effortlessly, and the sensation combined with the floaty feeling in her head makes her laugh uncontrollably. She can feel rather than hear Guzmán laughing as well, her senses don't seem to be working quite right. Nadia couldn't care less, inside her there is pure happiness. 

The fabric of the bed sheet is the next thing Nadia notices, her skin is so sensitive. Guzmán helps her lie down, his touches warm and familiar, his kisses like candles glowing warm on a long winter night. He feels like home. 

Weakly, Nadia cups his face in her hands, leans up to kiss him back. Guzmán's lips are soft and wonderful and she smiles, sinking back down onto the mattress. 

Guzmán keeps peppering her with little kisses, her face, her neck, her chest. She sighs deeply when he licks over one of her nipples, cups the outline of her breast with one hand and does it again, more slowly. Then her stomach, and further down, until he kisses down the line where her left leg meets her hip. Nadia thinks that it might be too much, that she might be too sensitive right now, but she's willing to at least give this a chance. She can tell Guzmán to stop at any time. 

The first stroke of his tongue over her folds tingles more than usual, but feels good. Nadia gets the feeling that he's deliberately avoiding her clit. 

"Your taste is exquisite," Guzmán tells her in a hoarse whisper. "Wish I could do this every day." 

Next thing she knows, his tongue _is_ on her clit, and Nadia's whole body is on fire. There are sounds coming out of her mouth, aren't there always? But what sounds they are, she has no idea. Her mind is rapidly engulfed in nothing but sensation—it is too much and it hurts but it's also bloody amazing and she comes within what feels like moments. 

Thankfully, Guzmán doesn't try to make her come a third time. Nadia doesn't think she could take it. Instead, he lies down on the bed next to her, kisses her forehead, then holds her hand while her body is still shaking. 

Nadia squeezes his hand in hers, brings it up to her lips and presses a soft kiss to his knuckles. She meets Guzmán's eyes. 

"You want us to take a short break from playing?" 

Nadia takes a deep steadying breath. Yeah, maybe that's not such a bad idea. She smiles at him, nods. Guzmán's eyes light up when he smiles back at her, she loves seeing him smile like that. Another soft kiss. 

"That was incredible," Nadia whispers when she can speak again, her voice somewhat hoarse from the moaning and screaming. "I can't believe you made me come without even touching me." 

Guzmán laughs. 

"Yeah, I was surprised that actually worked." 

Nadia grins as well, turns her head to look at him. 

"What would you have done if your plan had failed?" 

Guzmán raises an eyebrow at her. 

"Well, there's always the old-fashioned way, isn't there?" 

They're both laughing again, and for a while, they just lie in each other's arms, utterly happy. Once, Nadia gets up to get a glass of cool water for herself, but she crawls back into Guzmán's arms when she's finished drinking. 

** 

When Nadia feels ready, she leans up to grin suggestively at Guzmán. 

"Wanna continue?" 

"Definitely." 

"Okay then, what do you want me to do?" 

"Well, first of all, I want you to shut your pretty mouth. You know you aren't allowed to speak." 

His voice is gentle, but there's also a commanding sort of tone in it, and Nadia smiles when she hears it. For some strange reason, Guzmán giving her orders always makes her feel safe, cared-for. 

"Now stand up, in front of the bed. Hands behind your head, I want to look at you." 

Nadia quickly does as instructed. This position also allows her a great view: Guzmán lounging on the bed, still dressed in the white shirt and the dark trousers, and fuck he looks so good in that ensemble. 

"Close your eyes. This is for my pleasure, not yours." 

Guzmán knows her too well. Usually, this is an advantage, but right now, Nadia has to force herself to do as he commands. Her sense of time is warped, she doesn't know how long she's standing there, being looked at. It's weirdly intimate, even after all their years together, even though Guzmán knows her body almost as well as he does his own. She would bet good money that he is touching himself, with lazy movements of his left hand, the way he usually does when he wants to take his time. Unfortunately, she's forbidden from checking whether she's right. Nadia can imagine it, though, can picture Guzmán lying on the bed, stroking himself through the fabric of his dark trousers... Nadia bites her lip. 

"Are you fantasizing?" 

Nadia nods. She can hear the rustling of cloth, as though he's sitting up. 

"In that case, you're not doing as you were told. I did say this was not supposed to be for your pleasure." 

Guzmán lets the words hang in the air, but as always, Nadia fails to look contrite. She's just not a contrite sort of person. 

"Do you need to be punished for your disobedience?" 

Oh, she loves this game. Nadia nods enthusiastically. 

"Maybe a good spanking will teach you to behave in the future." 

Nadia grins. Hell yes, she wants to be spanked. 

"Keep your eyes closed. Come here." 

She's not far from the bed, nevertheless, Nadia moves carefully. Her hands are still behind her head because Guzmán hasn't told her to put them down, which forces her to keep her body upright. She's sure Guzmán would catch her if she stumbled, but she doesn't want to have to rely on that. When she's close enough to the bed, Guzmán guides her into the right position with gentle but firm touches. 

"Hands down, behind your back." 

Nadia complies quickly, blood rushing into her arms, but Guzmán doesn't give her time to adjust, makes her get down on her knees next to him, bends her over to lie on his thighs. He carefully positions her so that her left shoulder and her head are on the mattress, to make sure she doesn't hurt herself on the bed frame. 

Guzmán grabs hold of her hips with his left arm, his forearm lies on the small of her back, so that he is in control of her movements. He adjusts her position slightly, moving her ass is a little higher, and Nadia feels vulnerable in the best possible way. She's smiling, almost shaking in anticipation. 

"Grab my arm," Guzmán tells her. "Tap out if you want me to stop." 

Her hands are very close to his arm anyway, just a little above the small of her back, and Nadia quickly follows the instruction. He has her do this every time, because he's always concerned about her well-being. Even though Nadia loves that about him, and is glad that she can always trust him not to go too far, she has a deep dark fantasy of Guzmán just having his way with her for once, without all the safety precautions. Maybe some other time, then. 

The first strike is unexpected, usually Guzmán takes his time, and Nadia gasps into the mattress in equal parts shock and arousal. Or rather, the shock heightens her arousal, it's hard to tell objectively. 

"You're going to be a good girl after this, aren't you?" 

He strikes her again, and Nadia nods against the fabric, moaning, eyes closed. 

More intense than the pain is the incredible vulnerability. She is subject to Guzmán's whims, she can't even see him to gauge what he'll do next. 

Right now, he's caressing her skin, focuses mostly on the parts where he just hit her. The sensation is painful yet pleasant, and Nadia exhales deeply, relaxing into his touch. 

"It's a real shame to have to ruin something this beautiful. But I do hope this will teach you your lesson." 

It's just so wonderful, listening to Guzmán. Nadia feels like she's about to float into the air, and when his next slap hits her sharply, she starts to smile. 

The pain builds up with every strike, and with it Nadia's arousal. Her whole body feels warm and happy. She starts gasping each time he slaps her, her arousal growing beyond the pain. Nadia can feel herself getting wet, and if it were up to her, she could use Guzmán's dick inside her right now. Unfortunately, it is not up to her, and Guzmán apparently wants to make her wait, wants to play with her a little more first. 

"What do you want right now? You have permission to speak." 

"I want you to fuck me," Nadia replies at once. 

"And I would very much like to, but this is not going to happen. Tell me why." 

Another slap, another gasp, another wave of hot want making its way through Nadia's body. 

"Because I'm being punished." 

He slaps her again, harder, it really hurts, in the best way. 

"Absolutely correct. You can't expect to get what you want when you're being punished." 

Guzmán's fingers slide downwards, over her folds, over her clit, making her shudder, it's not enough, not quite enough. 

"You're very close, aren't you?" 

Nadia nods frantically. 

"Well, that _is_ unfortunate. Only good girls get to come." 

His fingers ghost over her swollen clit, slick from her own wetness, and Nadia groans in wanton frustration. She can almost feel her orgasm, right beneath her skin, her whole body in breathless anticipation, she needs it so bad, oh God, she needs it— 

"You are forbidden from coming until I tell you otherwise. If you do come, all of this stops immediately." 

Oh. This one is new. The idea is downright evil. Nadia absolutely loves it. 

"Answer me with words now. Do you want me to play with you in this way?" 

"Yes, _please!_ " 

Nadia practically mewls, this is exactly the kind of cruel, painful thing she wants to be subjected to right now. Not that spanking is bad in any way, but it's just too much fun for her to actually challenge her. 

Guzmán doesn't give her a lot of time to think on the subject. His fingers are on her clit again, his wonderful, clever fingers that can undo her in minutes, and Nadia groans, forcing her body to fight its natural response. Her grip on Guzmán's arm is like steel, but she barely notices it. It's much harder than she initially thought, holding back. 

Her relief is so close she can almost taste it. Her eyes must not be working properly, there are no flashing lights in the room. 

Nadia realises she's been making desperate sounds the whole time only when Guzmán takes away his hand. 

"You're doing very well," Guzmán tells her quietly. "I don't think you've been punished quite enough, though, do you?" 

Nadia shakes her head. 

He starts caressing her thighs with his fingertips, gentle lines, down to the hollow of her knees, then up, over her sore buttocks. Even this sort of touch feels electric, multiplied by her own hypersensitivity, makes her groan and shudder and tense up in an effort to stop her own orgasm. 

"I love seeing you like this. Utterly at my mercy. Where I can make you scream with just the tip of my fingers." 

In time with the last word, he presses down onto her clit, and Nadia does scream. Her brain is on fire. God, she's so close it hurts, and somehow, submitting to Guzmán has never felt more perfect. 

"Let's see what happens when I do this..." 

He slaps her right buttock, and pain shoots up Nadia's spine instantly, it feels so fucking good, oh God, she barely notices that there are tears in her eyes. She might be yelling, she's not sure any more. There's only one thing she's sure of, that she has to hold on, that she has to control her body, that she mustn't let herself come, it's so hard, she has never felt like this in her entire life. 

Guzmán's fingers are on her clit again, so soft is the touch that under normal circumstances, she would have barely felt it. Right now, it makes her whole body shake. Oh God, she has to hold on— 

"Nadia. You may come." 

Nadia comes harder that she ever has. 

** 

"Nadia? Are you okay?" 

She groans. 

Everything is floaty. 

Guzmán seems very far away. 

An eternity later, she realises she's still lying on his knees, still holding onto his arm. 

"Nadia? Talk to me, please." 

Guzmán sounds concerned. 

Did she black out? 

She must have, she thinks. 

"Mh," she mumbles. She doesn't manage anything else. 

"Do you want to lie down?" 

Nadia groans again, trusting Guzmán to understand that this means Yes. He pries her fingers from his arm, and Nadia remembers that it is within her abilities to move her hands. Human-like movement seems to come back to her slowly, like she was hit over the head and forgot how to do even the simplest things. 

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you," she can hear him say. 

What the fuck is wrong with him? She just had the most spectacular orgasm of her life. Nadia's unable to articulate this, however. She lets herself be maneuvered to lie on her back, and it still kind of surprises her that she exists inside a physical body. It must have always been like this, but she's never felt it this acutely, like every single nerve ending wants to make her aware of its existence. 

Everything tingles. 

"Are you okay?" 

Oh Guzmán. She loves him so much. 

Nadia smiles at him, bright as the first rays of the sun on a clear spring day. Then she closes her eyes and lets her mind be carried away. It tingles too. 

** 

When she opens her eyes again, Guzmán is still next to her, still with the same expression of concern, only slightly calmed by her smile. It can't have been long. 

"Hi," Nadia groans weakly, then laughs. 

"Nadia...?" 

"Yeah, I'm okay," Nadia says before Guzmán can ask again. "That was good." 

There might be words more fitting than _good_ , but Nadia can't think of any of them. 

"Oh," Guzmán says with obvious relief, "I was worried, you were screaming and crying and then you blacked out..." 

"Yeah. It was awesome." 

She laughs again, mostly at seeing her boyfriend's expression. 

"Guzmán, you just gave me the best orgasm I ever had in my life. Relax." 

Comprehension dawns on his face. 

"Oh. Good. I mean, I'm glad." 

Then they're both laughing, and Nadia tugs him down to lie next to her, and he holds her until her body feels almost normal again. 

"Did I do that?" Nadia asks when she sees the red marks on his arm that are the shape and size of her fingers. "Fuck, I'm sorry." 

Guzmán looks at her. 

"What, are you apologising to me now? I'm proud of this. If it means I gave you the best orgasm of your life..." 

He grins, tongue-in-cheek, and Nadia kisses his shoulder. 

"Let's do that more often, okay? But not today. I think once is enough for one day." 

"Do you want to take a nap? You look exhausted." 

"Maybe, yeah." 

Right on cue, Nadia yawns. This is gonna be a long nap. She's not quite ready to go to sleep just yet, however. 

"There's just something I want to do first..." 

She opens his trousers, with clumsy fingers that still won't obey her quite like they usually do. Guzmán is half-hard, and it doesn't take her long to bring him to his climax. 

Nadia can't help but laugh a little. 

"This is like, the exact opposite of what you did for me," she says, grinning. "Laziest hand-job ever. Wake me in two hours, okay? I still plan on getting fucked in the ass today." 

Guzmán chuckles, and she's pretty sure he's saying something in return, but her mind is already shutting down. The last thing Nadia notices is that he pulls the blanket over her, then she falls into a dreamless sleep. 

** 

Nadia wakes up slowly, one sleepy sigh at a time. She's famished. Turning around is a bit of a challenge, her body feels very heavy, some parts of her are hurting. Nadia can't help but grin as she remembers how exactly that happened. 

The room is almost completely dark. She feels around for her phone, finally finds it. 8:16 pm. That's not too bad, that means they'll have time to eat and to have more sex, and still be able to go to bed on time for work tomorrow. 

She stands up with a groan, walks over to the wardrobe and searches for her dressing gown using her phone screen as a light. The cashmere feels light and comfortably warm against her skin. She finds Guzmán in the kitchen, lounging in one of the comfy chairs, reading a book, a plate with a half-eaten sandwich on the table in front of him. He's still wearing the dark trousers and white shirt, but with a cardigan to complete the ensemble. 

The way his eyes light up when he looks up at her is subtle, but Nadia doesn't miss it. 

"Hi, you. Slept well?" 

Nadia nods. 

"Mh. I'm starving, though." 

She crosses the table on her way to the fridge, leans down to kiss Guzmán on the forehead, musses his hair with her left hand. He takes her hand and kisses it in return, then turns his attention back to his book, while Nadia rummages in the fridge. 

There's day-old lasagna that she puts in the microwave. She checks the messages on her phone, a couple of work-related texts, but nothing major. Omar has sent her a few pictures from his holiday in Edinburgh. Him and his boyfriend kissing in front of several old and very British-looking buildings, Omar drinking tea in a café, making a funny face at the camera. Nadia types her reply with a grin on her face, it's so good to see him happy. 

The microwave beeps. Finally, food. 

When Nadia sits down at the table, opposite Guzmán, she can't suppress her groan. She can definitely feel the spanking that she received earlier. 

Guzmán raises an eyebrow at her. 

"Something wrong?" 

His voice is perfectly innocent, but his eyes betray the fact that he's teasing her. In return, she gives him the most vulnerable doe-eyed look she can muster. 

"I think there's something wrong with my bottom, can you take a look at it later?" 

Guzmán laughs. 

"Sure thing, whatever you need." 

"That's so sweet of you." 

Even though she's trying, Nadia can't manage to keep up her serious facial expression and starts laughing as well. 

"Bon appétit." 

She eats her lasagna, and Guzmán continues reading. Nadia recognizes the book, it's the one his father gave to him a few weeks ago, and judging by the crease between Guzmán's eyebrows, the contents aren't to his liking. 

"You know, this book Javier wrote is actual shit," Guzmán remarks casually when Nadia puts her empty plate in the dishwasher. "Hot garbage about how hard he worked to get where he is. He inherited his grandfather's company, he's never done an honest day's work in his life. I mean, neither have I, but I don't go around publishing books about how I'm a great guy for having rich parents. Bet he didn't even write it himself, probably hired a ghostwriter." 

He closes the book, throws it on the table haphazardly. 

"Why are you reading it, then?" 

"Promised my dad." Guzmán rolls his eyes. "He still thinks I should get a _real job_ , like this prick." 

Nadia shakes her head. 

"I know I promised to be nice to your family, but if you ever want me to yell at them... The offer still stands." 

Guzmán chuckles, but there's a sad note in there. Nadia crosses over to where he's sitting, leans against the table so she can run her fingers through his hair. 

"And stop saying things like, you've never done an honest day's work. That's not true." 

Guzmán looks up at her. 

"Please, you know where my money comes from. None of my co-workers could ever afford an apartment like this. You remember Mónica? Little old lady? She told me yesterday that she doesn't have the money to pay her water bill this month. Just, like, off-handedly, like it's normal. That's so messed up." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Already sent her a letter. Made up some fake lottery win bullshit. It's messed up, Nadia." 

There's a look of outrage on his face, the same one he always gets when he's confronted with the facts of living in poverty. Nadia smiles painfully, remembering her childhood working in the family shop, and the second-hand clothes, and her parents counting coins in the evenings, worried whether they would be able to pay rent for the month, thinking their children wouldn't hear. 

"Yeah, it's messed up." 

Neither of them say anything for a while. Nadia runs her fingers through Guzmán's hair, slowly, again and again. Guzmán leans forward to rest his head against her stomach, one arm around her waist. 

"How are the kids?" 

"The regulars, not too bad. New boy came in yesterday, 12 years old. Literally a child, high on methamphetamines. Severely traumatised, of course. I don't know if—" 

Guzmán shakes his head, doesn't continue. Nadia knows what it is he can't say. In his line of work, it's impossible to save everyone. She pulls him closer, and he holds onto her. 

"You got any interesting new cases?" 

"Nah, the EU thing is taking up all of our time. I helped Pablo prep a new witness yesterday, it was hard for him because of the language barrier. That woman was so happy to speak to me, someone who understands her mother tongue... I mean, she speaks a whole other dialect of course, but still. Fortunately, her English's not bad, and I think we have a better chance if she can speak English in court. You know how white people are." 

Guzmán's chuckle vibrates against Nadia's stomach. 

"Yeah, we're pretty much the worst." 

"I'm not sure if what we're doing will actually improve the border situation. At this point... What she told us, it's so overwhelming. Everything that's happening in those camps, it's beyond imagination. I don't know how much we can really do..." 

Guzmán untangles himself from her so he can look into Nadia's eyes. 

"We're trying, that's the important thing, right? That's what we said." 

Nadia closes her eyes for a moment, breathes out. She hates feeling powerless, has hated the feeling all her life. Guzmán is right, though. She looks into his eyes, his wonderful eyes. 

"I know. That's what we said." 

"You're doing all you can, Nadia. It doesn't do any good blaming yourself for things that are out of your control." 

Nadia nods curtly, unable to prevent a tear from rolling down her cheek. 

"I wish I could spread my arms and shake the world," she tells him quietly. "I wish I could change this whole bloody messed-up system." 

"You want a hug or you want to punch something?" 

There's a tearful grin on Nadia's face. She's glad she has him, so fucking happy that Guzmán is a part of her life. 

"Hug, please." 

"Come here, then." 

Nadia sinks down to sit in Guzmán's lap, careful to keep her weight off the parts of her body that are hurting, and buries her face in between his neck and his shoulder. He closes his arms around her and hugs her just the way she needs, like he's trying to squeeze the air out of her lungs. Her body relaxes into the embrace, her eyes fall shut, she draws a shaky breath. And another. 

Her eyes are dry again. Nadia's emotional amour slides back into place: Taking on the whole system is futile, of course it is, the system is a many-headed beast that no single person can conquer, but she will keep trying to do everything she can. That has to be enough. 

"Thank you," she whispers, almost smiling. Guzmán softens the embrace, but keeps his arms around her. 

Nadia leans up to kiss his forehead. 

"We'll keep trying, right?" 

"We'll keep trying." 

** 

"So," Nadia asks casually, "are you in the mood to hurt me a little more?" 

Guzmán laughs. 

"Not yet." 

"Can I maybe help you get in the right mood?" 

Nadia kneels down in front of him, but Guzmán captures her chin with his slender fingers before she can come too close. 

"Nadia, I'm not 17 any more. If you blow me now I'll be useless for the rest of the evening." 

Nadia pulls a face. 

"Never thought there would come a time when I would have to ration out my blow jobs." 

She shakes her head dramatically and Guzmán laughs again. 

"You're insatiable." 

"And you love it." 

"Yes, I do." 

Guzmán kisses her. Nadia has already moved on from their previous conversation, has pushed all the negative feelings down—a well-practiced move—and is ready to get back into the bedroom pronto. However, she knows that Guzmán is more emotional than her, needs more time than her until he can concentrate on other things. So when they're finished kissing, she gets up again, pours herself a glass of water over by the counter. The dressing gown unfortunately is just a little bit too long to let it ride up 'accidentally'... 

"We don't have to have sex, you know? We can just cuddle if you want." 

Nadia says, keeping her voice casual. It would be a shame, but she doesn't want to make Guzmán do anything he's not in the mood for. 

"What? No, I want to have sex!" 

Their eyes meet, and then they're both laughing. 

"Well, then forget about that piece of garbage," Nadia nods towards the offending book, "and about systemic injustice and tie me up and fuck me." 

"Making demands now, are we?" 

Guzmán is still grinning, but there is that tone in his voice, that tone Nadia loves to submit to. She opens the belt of her gown, slowly, never breaking eye contact with her boyfriend. 

"Well, if you don't tie me up, who knows what I'll get up to?" 

One half of the gown falls away to reveal Nadia's left nipple, and Nadia bites her lower lip in anticipation even as she pretends to be coy about the reveal. 

"Come on, then." 

Guzmán gets up, holds out his hand to her. Together, they walk back into the bedroom. 

** 

"I know this isn't exactly what we planned, but can I be gentle with you? Is that okay?" 

Nadia can feel her backside very acutely. Perhaps it's not such a bad idea. 

"Yeah, that's okay," she smiles, places a kiss on his jawline, God, he's beautiful. "But I still want to be tied up. And bossed around, gently. And tell me I'm good, yeah?" 

Nadia winks at Guzmán, and he grins. 

"Works for me. So, put your hands behind your back and keep standing here, please. No talking." 

He kisses her forehead, cradling her head. Nadia leans into the touch, her eyes falling shut. She always feels so safe with him. 

The embrace doesn't last long, but Nadia knows that there's more to come. She keeps her eyes closed even though Guzmán hasn't told her to, she does it simply because she trusts him. And also, it's much more fun like this. There are sounds of Guzmán rummaging in one of the closets. Incidentally, Nadia knows exactly where the ropes are, but she's been forbidden from talking and Guzmán will have to find them on his own. 

It doesn't take him long at all. 

She can hear his soft footsteps coming towards her, then he puts a hand on her right shoulder. 

"Come with me, my good girl." 

Nadia lets him lead her to the bed, keeping her hands behind her back. The atmosphere is surprisingly relaxed, not at all excited and steamy like the last time they did this. Guzmán pulls her gown off her shoulders when they're standing still, and Nadia lets it fall to the floor behind her. Her heart is sending warmth throughout her whole body, her fingertips are tingling. 

"I would like you to be on your knees. Do you want that too?" 

Nadia nods. She does want that so much, more than _anything_. 

"The bed is right in front of you. Get up on the bed, on your knees. You're allowed to use your arms." 

Nadia follows his instruction, feels her way to what she believes must be the centre of the mattress. She pushes the pillow she slept on not long ago to the side to give herself more room. Then, she lies down the way she wants Guzmán to take her: on her knees, ankles crossed, arms outstretched as far as possible, hands close to the headboard, her forehead touching the mattress. 

"I would be content just sitting here, looking at you like this," Guzmán tells her as he's sitting down beside her. "Such a good girl for me, so obedient." 

He runs his fingers over her braid, then down her spine. Nadia smiles into the fabric, utterly content. 

"But first I'm going to tie you up, because a good girl like you deserves a treat. Maybe then, I'll look at you some more." 

His weight on the mattress shifts, Nadia can feel it, towards the headboard and her hands. Guzmán's touches are soft, but not as soft as the rope, which he curls around her arms easily. That bondage workshop they took, some of the best money they ever spent, in Nadia's opinion. Soon, her wrists are bound together, tight enough that she can hardly move them, but not so tight as to be uncomfortable. 

"Sit up, keep your eyes closed." 

Guzmán places a second piece of rope around her waist, and Nadia shivers with anticipation of what's surely coming. They really should do this more often. 

"Can you breathe alright?" 

Nadia takes a couple of deep breaths, then nods. 

Guzmán continues, and indeed, just as she predicted, moments later Nadia can feel a knot in the rope press against her clit. One cord is wrapped around each of her legs, then brought back up to be fastened to the rope around her waist. The design is quite simple on the whole, but Nadia's not complaining. She doesn't need to be put in a full-body harness right now. 

Guzmán checks the tightness of the ropes unhurriedly. 

"Everything feel alright?" 

Nadia moves experimentally: her hips, her knees, her fingers. The knot presses against her clit, making a wave of hot excitement flood through her. She nods. 

"Good girl. Lie back down." 

Her ankles are next, and soon, they're tied together securely. Nadia bites her lip, smiling. She loves being vulnerable like this, Guzmán in control of her, it feels so fucking good to be on display for him, to know that she can't use her arms and her legs, to be at his mercy. 

Holy shit, she has missed this _a lot_. 

She bites her lip again, but this time to keep herself from speaking. _I love you so much_ , she wants to say. _So very much_. 

The bedside table creaks when its drawer is opened. The following sounds are indistinct, but if Nadia had to make an educated guess, she'd put her money on the bottle of lube being removed from its usual place. Guzmán closes the drawer again, then sits down on the bed next to Nadia. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" 

There's a grin in his voice, and Nadia nods enthusiastically. 

"Good, so am I." 

His fingers feel hot on her skin, the lines he draws on her back seem to linger even after his touch has moved on, and Nadia draws a shaky breath. She moves her hips a little to make the knot move against her clit, and is rewarded with a hard slap on her left buttock. Nadia squeals, the pain is horrible and immediate, her skin still raw from the beating she'd received earlier. 

"You are forbidden from pleasuring yourself. That's my privilege. Say you're sorry." 

"I'm really sorry. It won't happen again." 

"See that it doesn't. You want to be a good girl for me, don't you?" 

Nadia nods again, ashamed of herself. 

"I'll slap you again as punishment, and I expect you to thank me for disciplining you. If I catch you again, you'll get more than just two slaps. Do you understand?" 

Nadia nods, then tries to prepare herself for the second slap, but even so it's just as bad as the first one. A miserable whimper escapes her mouth. Nadia remembers that they originally said they wanted to be gentle for this, but she's glad that Guzmán is taking some liberties with that. 

"Thank you for punishing me. Please forgive my disobedience." 

"You are forgiven. But just to make sure you remember this lesson: you are forbidden from coming until I allow you to come. If I catch you misbehaving again, I might decide you've had enough orgasms for one day and don't deserve another one. Am I making myself clear?" 

Nadia is so wet she's sure that soon, the moisture will find its way down her legs. She nods, resolving to tell Guzmán to take control of her orgasms more often. Later, of course, when she's allowed to speak again. 

His next touch is soft, gentle once more. Guzmán traces her spine with three fingertips, down and down her back, to her tail-bone and beyond, his fingers delicately teasing her asshole. 

"You want me to open you up so I can fuck you?" 

Nadia whimpers, nods frantically. 

"And good girls get what they want, don't they?" 

He's still just teasing her, light touches _so close_ to where she really wants his fingers, if he'd just _push_ , Nadia has to concentrate hard on her breathing to stop herself from begging for a firmer touch, for a finger up her ass, for his cock... But just when she thinks he's finally going to give her what she wants, Guzmán takes his hand away and Nadia whines in frustration. 

"Don't you worry, I'm gonna fuck you. How could I resist when you're on display like that? But... I do want to work on your impatience. It's unbecoming. A good girl should wait patiently and quietly to be fucked, shouldn't she?" 

The temptation to move her hips is enormous. Just to create a little friction against her clit, she needs it so much, consequences be damned—but she wants to be good. And Guzmán is right, a good girl doesn't play by her own rules, she submits herself. 

Patience is not one of Nadia's strong suits, which Guzmán knows. Of course, he'd pick the one thing Nadia is bad at to torture her with. It's mean, and it's bloody amazing. Nadia's skin is tingling all over her body. 

"I'm going to play a little game with you. I will tease you, a lot. But no matter how much you're enjoying it or how frustrated you are, I don't want to hear a single noise from you. You are to wait patiently and _quietly_ until I decide you're ready to be fucked. Can you do that for me?" 

Nadia's head is spinning. She is usually very vocal, and she has no idea how to fully suppress all of her reactions, and she doesn't even know what he has planned. 

She nods bravely. Her clit is positively screaming for attention, but she masters the urge to move. 

"And to make sure you're actually putting effort into this, I'll be keeping count of all the noises I hear from you, and you will punished for every one." 

He lets that sink in for a moment. 

"You can tell me to stop at any time. If you do so, you won't be punished, but you also won't receive your reward for learning a new lesson. Do you understand?" 

Nadia nods. 

Sure, she could use her safeword right now and ask Guzmán to simply fuck her like they planned, but she is much too intrigued by the challenge. Not to mention, turned on by Guzmán using her body as his personal plaything, wielding power over her like this. The feeling is absolutely delicious. 

"Not a sound, remember." 

The next thing she feels is Guzmán's tongue. Hot and wet against the tight ring of muscle. Fuck. She's pretty sure she made a noise just there. Knowing for certain is impossible, it feels like every movement of Guzmán's tongue is somehow directly scrambling her brain. 

Stay still, she tells herself. 

It feels _wonderful_. 

Don't move, don't move. 

This is torture. 

Nadia bites into the fabric beneath her face, determined to be quiet, to be his good girl, patient and obedient and _fuck_ it feels so good. 

That was probably a whimper. 

Guzmán takes his time, and Nadia is slowly imploding. 

She could still use her safeword, put an end to the agony, but she really doesn't want to. 

There's a scream building inside her, a scream that wants out. She's not going to make it much longer. 

When he finally lets up, Nadia's still biting down on the blanket, hard. 

"Good girl," Guzmán says quietly. "You're allowed to make sounds again." 

Nadia howls. Guttural, primal, desperate. Maybe more a scream than a howl. It really doesn't matter. When she's screamed enough, she starts laughing because fuck, her entire being feels bloody amazing. 

"That was really hard for you, wasn't it?" 

Nadia nods, still grinning. 

"I'm very proud of you. You did so well, you were so good for me. My good girl." 

He sits down next to her on the bed, kisses her shoulder, runs a hand over her braid. 

"Do you need a break?" 

She shakes her head. They can cuddle later, right now she just wants to be fucked, damn it. 

"Well, I did say you would be punished for every sound you made. I heard three, in total. That's how many minutes you'll have to wait until I'll touch you again. And please remember to wait patiently and quietly like a good girl." 

Nadia wants to howl in frustration when Guzmán removes his hand from her hair, takes a look at his watch and then simply does nothing except watch her lie there. 

Wants to, but keeps herself under control. After all, he just taught her this lesson, and she prides herself on being a fast learner. 

Nadia closes her eyes, tries counting seconds in her head, but can't focus enough to keep at it. Her whole body is aching for Guzmán, for his touch, for his fingers, for his cock, she can't even count to 60 right. 

Three minutes feel like eternity. 

But she keeps her mouth shut. She's being a good girl, waiting patiently until her punishment is over. It is this knowledge which turns her on ever more: that she's submitting to Guzmán, serving him, being his to use as he wishes. Nadia realises that she's actually shaking with desire, her hands are shaking and her feet are shaking and her shoulders are shaking and her knees are shaking. 

They really should do this more often. 

Finally, _finally_ , Guzmán touches her face. 

"Nadia, are you okay? We can stop if you want. Talk to me, please." 

He must have misinterpreted her body's reaction as shaking from pain. 

"Fuck me," Nadia manages to groan, and, "Please!" 

Other words are eluding her, but these three are enough. 

Guzmán chuckles at the ferocity of her voice, kisses the top of her head. 

"You got it." 

He moves again on the bed, opens the bottle of lube, and then presses the first finger inside her. Nadia sighs contentedly. 

"I did mention a reward for learning a new lesson, didn't I?" 

With his free hand, he reaches around her waist to push the knot of rope against her clit. 

"You may come." 

Nadia screams as her body crashes into bliss. It really does feel like she's being thrown into her orgasm, the way her whole body reacts to it, how it seems to reverberate in every last cell, every atom in her body, how her brain short-circuits and she can see stars moving over the bedsheets. Guzmán doesn't stop fingering her, and she's glad he doesn't because she's been aching for her ass to be fucked all day and she needs it so much. She's still coming down from the high of her orgasm when he adds a second finger, gently but persistently opening her up. Nadia thinks they could do this a million times and she still wouldn't be quite used to the sensation. It is strange and personal and wonderful, every time. 

Nadia gives herself over to the sensations, to her restraints, to the emptiness of bliss, to Guzmán's gentle fingers. 

It doesn't take him long to open her up, eager as she is, doing her best to relax her muscles. 

"You ready?" 

She nods with a smile. 

His cock is wider than his fingers, not much but enough that she can feel the strain on her muscles. It almost hurts, and it's so good at the same time. Nadia feels like she's about to melt with contentment, like her whole body has reached equilibrium. She lets out the breath she's been holding, and Guzmán slides in deeper, stretching her to perfection. 

When he's fully sheathed within her, Nadia can feel the pain in her buttocks acutely, sharply reminding her of being spanked earlier. This doesn't feel bad, though. It does hurt, but Nadia finds that she likes this sort of pain today, smouldering and pulsating. Coupled with the pleasure, it feels like there's an explosion brewing within her, a cocktail of sensations that intensify each other until they will obliterate her. The prospect is intoxicating. 

Guzmán's rhythm is slow, and what Nadia would describe as sensual. It's not the punishing pace she has been thinking about all day, but this might even be better. 

Nadia relaxes into the ropes, into Guzmán's hands on her hips, the warmth of his skin against her body, the smouldering pain, the slow and steady rhythm. Nadia's whole body feels very light, like gravity is slowly being turned off around her. The sounds she makes aren't quite moans. It's more of a humming from deep within her body, almost like she's purring. 

"You're gorgeous like this," Guzmán whispers, one hand caressing her spine and lower back. "Absolutely gorgeous, such a good girl." 

And now Nadia actually _is_ purring, a wide grin on her face that's pressed into the mattress. 

"You like being my good girl, don't you? Answer me." 

"Yes," Nadia gasps, "I like it so much!" 

"If I stopped right now and told you to be quiet and wait for ten minutes, would you be patient and behave?" 

For some reason, the idea of being made to wait right now is sending a sudden spark of arousal through Nadia's body, and a whine escapes her throat. Right at the edge of her brain, where there is an ounce of rational thought left, blossoms the idea that this is something they should explore in the future, because it's apparently part of her kink. 

"Yes, I would," Nadia says truthfully. 

She's not sure whether she wants Guzmán to actually make her wait right now, or whether she prefers just fantasizing about it while he fucks her. Luckily, the choice isn't hers to make, and since Guzmán doesn't stop, he's apparently going for option number two. 

"I think I might enjoy watching you like that, struggling to keep quiet, doing your best to be good for me. Maybe I'd make you wait a lot longer than ten minutes..." 

Nadia groans into the fabric that's pressing against her face. The thought alone is sending shivers through her whole body, but Guzmán has also started using the rope around her waist to put pressure on her clit, and she doesn't have permission to come. 

"If I spent a whole afternoon doing this—," he pulls on the rope and Nadia whines, "—and never allowed you to come, would you still do your best to be patient like a good girl?" 

"Yes, yes," Nadia whimpers. 

"Interesting," Guzmán says quite casually, and isn't it supremely unfair that he can make his voice sound casual when he's fucking her, and Nadia can never manage it? "Very interesting. Maybe we should give that a try sometime." 

The rope chafes against her clit, and Nadia bites into the bed sheet with a groan, trying to keep her body in check, because she's not allowed to give in to pleasure and she wants to be good, she needs to be good. 

It's so hard to concentrate but Nadia does it, and that is also adding to her arousal, to her magnificent need for release, to the whimpers and whines that escape her mouth. 

Guzmán's rhythm quickens, and Nadia can tell he's close. Not long now, he'll give her permission soon, _please_... 

"Talk to me, Nadia," Guzmán says, and Nadia whimpers again. 

"Please let me come! Please, _please_ , Guzmán, please!" 

Her voice is a cry more than anything else, guttural and desperate. 

"Just a little longer. Do you think you can do that for me, hold on a little longer?" 

"Yes," Nadia whines into the fabric, determined, even though she feels like she'll lose her mind if he doesn't grant her permission soon. But she can do it, she can do it because Guzmán asked her to. 

Every one of his thrusts shake her whole being, her skin is on fire and she's in the middle of those roaring flames, hurting magnificently, her body knowing only one desire, begging for release. 

"Please," she cries, "please!" 

"You've been a very, very good girl today," Guzmán finally says. "Come for me, Nadia." 

Nadia screams and screams and screams. 

** 

Some time later, she realises that she can move her arms and legs, that he must have opened the knots of the ropes at some point, but she has no memory of that happening. 

Her hand finds Guzmán's hand and she holds onto it, onto him. 

After a while, the world has stopped spinning. 

Nadia finds herself in Guzmán's arms, the best place in the world. She hugs him weakly, wants to speak for a moment but then decides she doesn't need to. She just wants to lie there for an eternity, being held, being cared for, with Guzmán's arms around her, his fingers drawing their small, quiet patterns onto her skin. 

She doesn't know how much time has passed when the moment it right to speak. 

"Guzmán, we need to buy a butt plug." 

Guzmán makes a strangled noise, a mixture between a cough and a laugh. 

"It's not like I'm opposed to the idea, but what makes you say that?" 

Nadia smiles softly. 

"When you said that thing about making me wait longer than ten minutes, I just immediately had this image of myself, completely restrained, ready for you whenever you want... Is that something you'd like to try?" 

He pulls her closer, and Nadia once again notices so many things she loves about him: his warmth, his smell, the feeling of his arms around her, like he wants to protect her from everything bad in the world, the rhythm of his breathing, his smile against her temple. 

"Yeah. If you want." 

"See? So we need to buy a butt plug." 

Guzmán laughs, places a soft kiss into her hair. 

"I think you may be right." 

Nadia turns to grin at him. 

"Oh, I'm always right, darling."


End file.
